She's The Blade
by allyssumdays
Summary: He watched her backstab his everything; counted their fights; fell further into misery each time. He had to put a stop to it, before she pulled them apart. Based on the song with the same name. Sasu-Naru


**She's The Blade (And You're Just Paper)**

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

It wasn't so much the fact that Sakura finally decided to go out with Naruto. It seemed obvious the two would end up together eventually.

And the fact that he didn't much like it wasn't surprising either. He knew he had feelings for Naruto. He just refused to act on them. After all, above all, Naruto was his best friend. So if Sakura made him happy, that was all good and fine.

What surprised the Uchia was how absolutely _shrewish_ and _bitchy_ Sakura had turned.

At first, she went everywhere with Naruto; nothing unusual. Then it turned into, "If I don't go, you don't go". And there was indeed an awful lot of not-going in Haruno Sakura.

Things escalated after that. She started fights over nothing, a phrase which here means she out-of-nowhere attacks Naruto verbally, and Naruto let her. Mostly it was because he was 'spending too much time with other girls' or 'acting like an idiot'. Within a short time, Sasuke was the only one Naruto risked Sakura's wrath to visit. Oddly, she never seemed to care about the two visiting, or at least never complained.

That was what Sasuke couldn't believe. How could anyone-- **anyone**-- even think about staying with someone like Sakura?! She was acting so-- so-- _fickle!!_

He sighed.

Then Sakura's voice reached his ears. Not in the tone she used around Naruto, or even when referring to Naruto.

She sounded like she was still thirteen and trying to get Sasuke to notice her.

Moments later, she walked down the path, a mere yard away from Sasuke. Wrapped around Gaara's arm.

As soon as he realized the fact, he didn't hear a word she said. All he could see was how close they were, how cruel whatever greater being's humor had to be.

She saw him. And stopped. But instead of stepping away from Gaara, she merely pressed a finger to her lips with a wink;_ Don't tell on me._

And with that she was off, giggling.

Gaara looked back, giving Sasuke an almost quizzical look. _What's this about?_

After staring back at him for a moment, Sasuke looked away. Naruto was happy. Twisted, warped happiness, but it was his.

Sasuke had no right to interfere.

--

"Naruto!"

The blonde cringed, not unnoticed by Sasuke.

Once again, the two had been sitting alone, near the Hero's Tribute in the training area. Not really saying anything, but reveling in the silence. Rare for Naruto, standard for Sasuke.

When Sakura marched over to them, she was looking... not mad, exactly. More sullen.

"You jerk!" She decided, pouting.

Naruto stood, asking, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to hang out today?" She asked. "I never see Sasuke anymore, you guys are always off just sitting around. You're so lazy!"

With a long-suffering sigh, Naruto replied, "Sakura, you never told me you wanted to hang out with us. How am I--"

"Oh don't even **think** you can make this my fault!" She started with a shrill pitch. "What, I have to spell out everything for you, now?"

"No, I just--"

She turned and started away, calling over her shoulder, "Well, let me spell this out for you. I-T-S O-V-E--"

"Sakura!" Naruto turned enough to flash Sasuke an exasperatedly apologetic look, before going after Sakura.

Every instinct told Sasuke to go after them. To finally end this stupid act. To kiss Naruto until he couldn't see straight. To possibly pull out each hair on Sakura's head.

But he simply stood and walked away, back to the village.

--

One day, it almost did end.

Sakura was, again, dangerously close to Gaara, this time openly- in front of almost the _entire_ town- when Naruto walked into the clearing.

And this time, Naruto was mad.

"Well, jeeze, Naruto," Sakura admonished, "If you actually paid attention to me once in a while--"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Naruto asked speculatively. "Run around behind you everywhere like a little lost dog?"

Sakura pretended to consider this, before replying, "You could start by being with me more. You see Sasuke almost as much as you see me! Maybe you should just--"

"Baby, stop." Naruto folded, looking completely torn. "Sasuke and I are friends, and anymore he's the only one you--"

She reeled on him, "So it's my fault again?!"

"Sakura, no." The blonde sighed, apologized.

Sakura smirked. "Good, glad you see you were wrong. I'll let you buy me some Ramen to make up for it."

From a nearby roof, Sasuke saw Naruto blinking rapidly, trying to overcome the ridicule. Then he looked up, and for a moment their eyes met.

There was nothing the aloft ninja could do.

--

"Am I really as pathetic as she says?" Naruto asked Sasuke one day.

Which he responded to with a shake of his head. "You're stronger than she realizes, if you put up with her all the time."

"Nah, I'm just a coward." Naruto explained sheepishly. "I know no one else wants me in this village. Hinata used to, but she and Neji got married last fall. She's happy with him, so I'm glad."

Sasuke wanted to throw the blonde against the ground and scream that _he_ wanted him, dammit. But he didn't.

The two had met that day by chance. Naruto was waiting near the Hokage's monument when Sasuke walked by. Well, walked near. He stopped as soon as he saw his friend.

Apparently, Sakura had told him to meet her there at ten that morning. When Sasuke found him, it was almost noon. But still, Naruto insisted on waiting, so Sasuke took a seat on the fence Naruto was perched on. It was now almost two. Still no sign of their bubble-gum team member.

Naruto was walking along the top of the fence, balancing easily, thinking out loud to Sasuke.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Sasuke said in a neutral tone. "You aren't a coward. You're one of the bravest people in this village. I know that one day, your name will be on the Hero's Tribute, and your face will be on the cliff behind us."

Naruto blinked in bemusement, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

"Hey Naru-- Sasuke!"

As if on cue, Sakura bounced over. She seemed happier to see Sasuke than her boyfriend.

Who asked softly, "What kept you?"

Instantly, she was offended and told him so.

"Not that it's any of your business what I do with my time, but I was over at Gaara's house. He's only here during the spring, and I like talking with him."

Naruto let out a quiet breath. "Okay. I was just worried."

"I can take care of myself, Naruto." She said scathingly. "And the two of you, if you remember what happened in the Forest of Death."

"That was years ago." Naruto murmured.

She glared at him, then said, "Let's go, Naruto."

Resignedly, Naruto stepped down to stand next to her. She turned sharply and started to walk away.

"No."

Sasuke hadn't realized he said, versus thought, the contradiction.

But he was already decided, taking a step that brought him close to the couple. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him back and away from Sakura.

The two stared at him, bright blue startled and questioning, mint green incredulous and challenging.

Before she could stop him, Sasuke sealed his lips against Naruto's, pleading to whatever god that listened that he wouldn't get shoved away.

He wasn't; Naruto didn't instantly melt against the other, but he relaxed enough to satisfy Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back, turning to Sakura, who now looked surprised. Without saying a word, he put himself between his two teammates, his best friends.

Then Sakura smiled. And laughed. And said, "Took you long enough!"

It was the boy's turn to looked surprised and confused.

"What took...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't like being a bitch to you, promise. But you two are so hard-headed!"

"...You planned this from the beginning." Sasuke realized.

She nodded. "I knew you guys liked each other. And I knew neither of you would say anything because you wanted to stay friends. So I decided to push until you broke. And it took forever, I thought it'd never work! I can't believe I abused you as much as I did! It made me sick to my stomach sometimes."

"But it was worth it." She said. "I didn't want to actually try to hurt you, and I didn't. I gotta tell Ino, I'll talk to you guys later."

And she was gone. Leaving in her wake two very confused teens.

Then Naruto whistled a low note. "She doesn't make sense."

"Nope." Sasuke agreed, before walking around behind Naruto and pulling him to his chest. "But that's not the point."

The blonde leaned back against him, his nervousness evident. "Hm."

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, his chin tucked over the thin shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little confused."

"About?"

With a one-shoulder shrug, Naruto elaborated, "I was suspicious about her when she said she'd go out with me. I mean, we decided a few years back we'd just be friends. I guess I should have stuck with my instincts, because now I feel and look like an absolute--"

His voice broke off as Sasuke gently nibbled on the shell of his ear.

"Listen to me, Naruto." He began, whispering softly. "If you had stuck with your instincts, we wouldn't be here right now. I wish it didn't take all that, but I'm glad it happened."

Naruto swallowed harshly, responding, "I-- I--"

Sasuke nuzzled against the other's neck, taking in the scent of sun and spice.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked quietly.

Not trusting his voice, having already stuttered, Naruto nodded, feeling his face heat up at Sasuke's low tone.

Again, Sasuke stepped around the blonde, keeping as much contact as possible. When at last he stood in front of Naruto, he wrapped his arms around the smaller form again, loosely around the other's neck. Naruto settled his against Sasuke's chest, hesitantly.

Sasuke kissed him. Naruto kissed back.


End file.
